RennyWhite and the Seven Shamans
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: ['Mirror En, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all']['Renny, my love, should be so. With eyes of gold and skin of snow.'] HoroRen. Oneshot.


**Title: **Renny-White and the Seven Shamans  
**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing(s): **HoroRen  
**Summary:** "Mirror En, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" "Renny, my love, should be so. With eyes of gold and skin of snow." HoroRen. One-shot.

**Renny-White and the Seven Shamans**

Once upon a time, there lived a lovely old woman named Ran. She lived in a large, luxurious castle at the top of a hill. She pampered herself daily. And every day she would address to her magical mirror, which she promptly called En, "Mirror En, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" And he would always reply, "You, my love."

Now, you see, the woman was growing older and older as the days passed. Her long purple hair was withering, her smooth peach skin wrinkling, and no amount of make-up could cover those warts! To put it bluntly, she was not pretty and no longer the fairest anymore.

Subsequently, Ran addressed her mirror; "Mirror En, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"Renny, my love, should be so. With eyes of gold and skin of snow."

"You lie, my En, you filthy mirror!"

"How can I, love, when I'm stationed here?"

With that the woman threw a fit, stomping her feet and cursing the magical mirror. Renny, you see, was her son. He dabbed in work and did play none. His form was small, fit, and petite with unblemished skin that did rival the color of snow. His eyes were a majestic crystal gold and his dark purple hair stood up in one amazing spike.

Angry beyond belief, Ran ordered her castle guards to take her son out to the forest and kill him. Then she would be the fairest once again.

The guards did as they were told, but upon reaching the forest they let Renny go. They all loved him far more than his conceited mother. When they returned to the castle, she hadn't the faintest idea and rewarded them.

Renny frolicked about the forest, humming songs to himself as he found joy in practicing his Kwan Dao against a couple trees. The cute little forest animals crowded around him and he found more joy in swiping at moving targets. He chased after a couple, a happy smile settled upon his face. These scared little targets led him out of the forest and into a small spring meadow. Among the meadow of grass and flowers sat a small cottage. It looked old and rather deserted, but he took his chances with it.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" he called slowly, jiggling the tiny doorknob until the wooden structure budged from the force and he could walk through.

The cottage was very small indeed. Renny's tall tongari grazed the wooden ceiling and he found himself feeling rather cramped in one room. The place, though looking recently lived in, was also very messy. This was something the boy really didn't like. Dust and dirty clothes littered the floors, dishes piled in the sink and on the table, and everything was just a mess! Not liking this at all, he began cleaning right away.

After hours of intense scrubbing and washing and freshening, poor Renny was exhausted. During those cleaning hours, he'd gone about the whole cottage. That way he learned how many inhabitants this little home belonged to. In the bedroom there were seven small beds. That was where he went, worn out and tired. Laying on a stretch of two to three of the beds, he soon drifted to sleep.

It was some hours later did the boy wake up with a start to shrieks of "Ghost; a ghost!" He jerked up on the beds, blinking at the ring of tiny people who surrounded him with fright. The yells died as they turned rigid at his gaze. Again, he blinked.

"Wait! This is no ghost," one of them suddenly spoke up, "This is a human!" The other couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So this is your cottage," he spoke in a light voice, "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry." He paused a second, "But I have no place to stay..."

"You can stay with us!" cried another tiny man with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Renny looked at him with disgust and would have backed away had he not been surrounded by the tiny men and a wall.

"Well... If you have no other place to stay..." the first one hesitated, "We could make room for you. We at least owe you the favor for cleaning up our place."

"Thank you," the golden-eyed boy replied gratefully, "Oh! I'm Renny."

"I'm Lyserg," the other replied, smiling as he adjusted his detective-like coat. He then pointed over to another with long brown hair and a sour look upon his face. "That's Hao." He pointed to the yawning one beside him; identical but with short hair. "That's his twin, Yoh." Next he pointed out a man who'd just sneezed; "Faust the VIII." The one pointed out next had pink hair and was ducking shyly behind one with an afro and a stupid look upon his face. "Those two are Tamao and Chocolove." Last, he pointed to the man who'd Renny felt uncomfortable with. "And that's Ryuu."

"It's nice to meet you all," the boy said as kindly as he could manage.

The seven little people and Renny talked about accommodations, work, and other general topics. It turned out these seven were shamans who worked in the nearest town ridding spirits good and bad, some even about the same age as the golden-eyed boy. They worked in the early hours of the day to about mid-afternoon. They were terribly surprised to see their cottage fixed and clean, but now thanked the other and were more than happy to offer a place of home to him as long as he could continue to clean and cook for them. They never had the time to do it themselves, after all. So Renny gratefully accepted the deal.

The next day, the shamans left for their work singing a little song to themselves. Renny watched them off before starting on his own chores.

It was about mid-day when Renny went out to fetch a pail of water from the well when he saw a most wondrous sight. He denied the thought of such a description for it, but that was indeed what his mind subconsciously thought of it. That sight was of a handsome blue-haired man resting up on a tree branch. The sunlight filtered down upon him through the leaves, warming his peach skin and resting a shadowed pattern on his peaceful face while illuminating his whole form. Birds perched around him and other forest creatures seemed to gather around the tree he was in.

Renny's heart was aflutter and a dull pink burned within his cheeks as he watched thick lashes glint with light as they eased open to show the darkest, yet prettiest of eyes he'd ever seen. His heart practically stopped and his hands nearly lost grip of the bucket handle as those obsidian eyes turned to him. He was frozen with a permanent blush as the other picked himself up and jumped off the tree branch.

"Hello there," he smiled a childish smile as he walked over to the golden-eyed one, "Could you use any help?"

"N-n-no. I-I'm fine. Thank you," Renny stuttered shyly, managing a weak smile. His heart beat had return, now pounding in his ears as the blood rushed rapidly to his face. He didn't like this feeling. He had to get away! "I-I must go now. It was nice m-meeting you." And quickly he ran off.

"But I didn't get your name!" the other called after him, but it was too late. With a pout he returned to his tree.

Back at the castle, Queen Ran was quite pleased with her life again. She pampered herself regularly and dressed herself in the finest of materials. Subsequently, she walked up to her magical mirror En and recited her usual words.

"Mirror En, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"My dear, it is not you. For Renny still lives, it's true," was the reply.

The woman stamped her foot with anger and stormed off. It was a while before her sour mood was broken with a plan of pure evil. Her plan was simple, but quite devious. She'd dress herself in a clever disguise and knock upon the door her son was living behind. She'd offer him some milk, a drink he'd never refuse, that was poisoned and once he drank it he'd be done for! She was quite proud of this thought and instantly went to work upon it.

There was a tap upon the cottage door late in the morning the next day while Renny was washing the dishes of earlier that morning. Wiping dry his hands on his pants, he went to open the door. There stood an old woman with a hunched back, her white hair pulled up in a messy bun and wrapped in a course cape of a dark color. On her arm was a basket of milk bottles. He looked at her in confusion. "Can I help you?"

In an obvious fake voice the woman replied; "I live just a little off here and I've heard of the cottage in this 'ere forest. I have cows. I thought I'd be kind and bring you dears some milk. Shall you like some?"

The golden-eyed boy raised a thin purple brow at her. As hideous and fake the voice was, the bottles of fresh milk were quite tempting to the boy. They radiated just how cold and fresh they were sitting there in the straw basket. He could even see a couple of non-condensed water droplets drip down the side slowly; ever so slowly. And now his tongue was becoming very dry...

Queen Ran laughed hysterically as her son fell backward after taking a sip of the poisoned milk, glass bottle shattering upon the wooden floor and spilling the rest of its contents. Right then and there she pulled off her disguise, while still chuckling, revealing herself to any living, conscious thing nearby. "You're done for!" she cackled loudly, "Now I shall be the fairest again!" And with that she was off, heading back for the castle on the other side of the woods.

The blue-haired man peered from around a tree, looking at the stone well expectantly. For a long while he remained crouched there, waiting for something that wouldn't come. Eventually he stood up and frowned at the bird sitting on the branch above him. "You lied to me."

The bird tweeted in its defense.

"Well apparently he doesn't come here every day," he argued, wagging an angry finger, "Either that or your time is off."

The bird continued to chirp at the man angrily.

"Fine, you have perfect timing. But he still isn't coming, I tell you!" the man frowned, "Just admit you're a liar!"

The bird opened its feathered wings, glaring down at him. Soaring down toward the man, he pecked his uncovered forehead, leaving a red mark before flying off. The blue-haired man waved his fist at the fleeing animal.

"You haven't heard the last of me; Usui Horokeu!"

As Horo turned back with a pout, he noticed a cackling someone rush pass him. He watched after the running Queen, raising an unbelieving eyebrow at the sight. "What's up with her?" he asked no one, turning his head curiously to look where she was running from.

That afternoon the seven shamans returned home to find their dear friend unconscious on the floor, glass shards surrounding him along with a murky white substance staining the wood; milk.

"What happened?"

"What did this?"

"_Who_ did this?"

"Huh?" the rest of the shamans chimed, turning to look at Lyserg questioningly.

"Well obviously _someone_ did this to Renny," he answered. The looks didn't falter. "Think about it. This substance is obviously dried milk from cows and you all should know, we don't have milk here. No dairy farms or cows to help us out there. Therefore, someone had to have been giving or selling the milk to Renny. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads as realization seemed to dawn and they understood their friend's explanation.

"Only problem is that we don't know _who_ did this."

"He does!" Yoh piped up suddenly, pointing up to a floating ghost.

"Ah! A ghost!" Chocolove shrieked, earning a dull look from the rest of the shamans. The green-haired one turned back to the spirit.

"Well?"

"It was the Queen," the ghost hissed in a disembodied voice, smiling even, "She got him to drink the milk and he fell, dead.

"That's horrible," Tamao squeaked, "What can we do?"

"Kill the Queen?" Hao suggested simply.

"We can't do that," Ryuu admonished.

"I can," the other chuckled, heading out of the door. Six pairs of wide eyes followed him until he was no longer visible, his laughing still heard some minutes later.

"Should we... Should we... bury him?" Faust the VIII asked slowly, looking at all his friends for an agreeing reply.

"I suppose we should," Lyserg mumbled sadly, "We should probably build him a coffin first, though."

"Oh! Oh! Let's get him a glass coffin so we can still look at his beauty!" Ryuu chimed, grinning madly. The others all gave him a look, but shrugged in agreement.

Meanwhile, resting nonchalantly in a high branch of a tree in the neighboring forest was Horo. He sighed to himself, black eyes closed and spiky azure hair tickling his face as it swayed in the slight breeze that ruffled the leaves. His hands rested behind his head as he laid on the sturdy branch, one leg stretched out on it and the other bent. He still waited for the lovely golden-eyed boy to return, hoping that stupid bird just had its times all mixed up.

Sound brought him back from his thoughts and he looked down to find a little man with long brown hair and star earrings racing off in the direction of the castle with a wicked smile. Once he was out of sight, the blue-haired man sat up on the branch and watched after him curiously.

"Who put a fire under his butt?" he asked no one, making a distant bird chirp. He ignored the comment.

He returned to his thoughts a minute or two later, leaning back on the tree trunk, legs dangling on either side of the branch and hands folded behind his head. The man had nearly fallen asleep in the dull afternoon until a horde of noise met his sensitive ears. He cracked open his eye to peer down below him to whatever was making the constant noises. Horo was sent reeling as he saw six short shamans pitching in to help carry a clear glass casket that held the golden-eyed wonder he'd been thinking about.

"Hey!" he called, jumping off the tree branch and landing diligently on his feet a yard or so away from the crowd, "What happened?"

"It's Prince Horokeu!" Chocolove chimed happily, "Come to pay your respects?"

"Respects...?" the Prince turned to the green-haired shaman then the casket in horror, "He isn't...!"

"I'm afraid he is," Lyserg spoke sadly, head bowed much like the rest of them, "Renny drank poisoned milk from the Queen and fell... dead."

"I-Impossible!" he muttered, "Can I... Can I see for myself?"

"By all means," was the reply as the glass coffin was set down on the green grass and the lid was removed.

Horo knelt down beside the beautiful Renny's death bed. Slowly he cupped his pale cheek, the cold stiffness of the body sending shivers down his spine. He looked mournfully down at the closed eyes, stroking his neck and cheek. He stared at the cold purple lips of the supposed dead, heart aching painfully in his chest. Ever so slowly, he leaned over the body and pressed his rich pink lips over the other's. They felt much like icicles.

Suddenly, color returned to the golden-eyed boy and his eyes fluttered open as the Prince withdrew. Not liking the absence of heat that had swelled in his chest as he withdrew, he picked up his stiff hand and placed it on the back of his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. This one lasted a lot longer, filled with lust and passion and love and want and need and adoration. Neither would have parted had their lungs not started to burn.

"Renny, will you marry me?" Horokeu asked. The other nodded breathlessly and the shamans clapped cheerfully for the couple.

The blue-haired man picked up the purple-haired boy from his glass casket and held him bridal-style. They kissed again as he started back into the forest and toward his kingdom, the shamans still clapping after them. A minute or so later, once the couple had disappeared behind the foliage of the woods, the six beings heard a whacking sound.

"Ack! Why are you hitting me!?" the Prince cried from some distance, "Don't you want to come with me!?"

"Yes, but I can walk myself!"

Weeks later, Horo and Renny were happily married in a large church gathered by all their friends and living family. Days later they moved into the empty castle of the now deceased Queen Ran for their honeymoon and remained there, ruling as King and King. And they lived happily ever after.

**The End...**

"Mirror En, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Renny questioned casually.

"It is not you, my King. But the man you've had a fling..." En paused briefly before adding, "...with."

The purple-haired King raised a thin eyebrow, "Your rhyming meter is way off."

"Hey, you try coming up with perfect rhymes your whole life!"

"I could do it 33 times better than you anyways," he said evenly, running a hand through his bangs and walking off, leaving an angry magic mirror to steam on the wall.

**...For Real.**

Yay for Crack! XD And I haven't seen Snow-White in a very long time, so forgive me if it matters if I screwed anything major up.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego.


End file.
